


Let my body do the work

by pupshori



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Boss/Employee Relationship, M/M, Smut, wtf is this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-21
Updated: 2017-05-21
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:33:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupshori/pseuds/pupshori
Summary: Kento works as a simple but hard-working salaryman for Fuma’s startup company and although he could already feel the excitement between them since a long time ago, he doesn’t know how bad his new boss and ex-childhood friend really wants him.





	Let my body do the work

**Author's Note:**

> This is an Office!AU, they're not idols in this one. It doesn't really make sense either since Kento is the older one but pfft :'D Also I’m not sure if I’m obsessed with FumaKen in general or just Fuma asserting his dominance over Kento or Kento being a cute obedient bottom or all of the above. Anyways this is almost as bad as 50sog forgive me haha

 

                                                                     

 

„So, Nakajima, did you finish the given assignment?“

Fuma crosses his arms as he’s leaning back into his office chair made out of leather.

Kento stands in front of his silver-painted desk, wearing a blue suit with a white shirt and black neck tie underneath. His appearance looks proper and firm, even the tie doesn’t look out of place, but his hair looks a little ruffled from him tugging on it in despair and the dark circles under his eyes are pretty evident.

„No, I think I still need some time. But-...“ Kento wants to continue but he gets cut off by his boss.

„What do you mean _no_?“, Fuma says in a calm but stern tone.

Kento has been working for his startup company for about half a year now and even though he just got out of university, he has always done his job right and always delivered his assignments on time.

Well, until now.

„W-well...“, Kento begins and starts to nervously play with the sleeve of his blazer. „I just need one more day? You know I... it was my birthday yesterday and as you didn’t give me a day off, my friends planned a party in the evening and I know it’s no excuse but I think we had a little too much to drink and it got quite late...“

Kento knows Fuma from when they were little because they grew up in the same neighbourhood, attented the same schools. Back then Kento could have never imagined Fuma to be his boss someday. To add such a _mean_ one.

„I don’t care what you do in your spare time. You didn’t finish your job and that’s unacceptable“, Fuma insists again, raising his voice a little.

„You didn’t even congratulate me“, Kento replies in the lowest voice he could possibly have.

Since yesterday early morning, his birthday, Kento has been working on his computer like the good employee he is, sorting out all kinds of papers for Fuma (that he could have easily done himself). He has just wanted to finish fast so he could go home on time for once and be ready for his own birthday party. He has done all that but he didn’t expect that Fuma would be that angry with him. Not after all the work he has done for him until now.

Little does Kento know that Fuma is pushing all that work load onto him just so Kento has to do extra hours and stay behind alone with him in the office. So he could watch Kento’s pretty face as he’s engulfed in work, finishing everything up by himself and handing papers over without the slightest mistake in them. Kento is a perfectionist after all and passionate about everything he does, Fuma knew that long before he read his letter of application.

Fuma’s motivation on the other hand is money. And Kento. Being his boss is the only way he can have the control over him that he craves for.

„Excuse me, what?“

Kento automatically takes a step back as Fuma suddenly gets up from his chair and seems to walk towards him with furrowed brows. But instead he just barely grazes Kento and walks to lean against the door behind him.

„I’m sorry, sir?“, Kento mumbles and turns around instantly as he hears the door lock behind him.

„How about a birthday present now then?“, Fuma smirks and Kento again takes steps back as Fuma is inching dangerously close towards him now, but he’s halted when his legs meet Fuma’s desk from behind.

„Or should it rather be called a punishment for misbehaviour?“

Kento gulps. He has to admit Fuma is quite good-looking, even this up close. He has a thing for tall men in suits and ties. This image suits Fuma so well.

„I-is the air conditioning system working? It’s been quite hot in the office the whole day already“, Kento remarks and immediately regrets his stupid comment. He feels hot because he’s nervous obviously. It’s night time and the temperatures have already cooled down outside anyways.

„I think that’s your fault“, Fuma mocks and traps Kento between the desk and himself by putting his hands on the edge of the desk and leaning forwards.

Kento is right. It is _indeed_ very hot in the office.

„...What now?“ Kento looks at him like a deer caught in the headlights. He has put his clenched fists against Fuma’s chest, ready to push him away, but he doesn’t. And that’s exactly what gives Fuma the green light to start.

Suddenly there is that crackling tension in the room. Kento doesn’t want to give in to Fuma. He is strong and it’s wrong to have these kind of thoughts at work, with your boss. He is not going to be like the poor weak employee in those cheap erotic novels he has read who gets seduced by their hot dominant boss.

Not that he has never fantasised about scenarios like this.

„You really don’t know how to treat your boss, do you?“, Fuma hisses and Kento isn’t sure how to react. He sounds angry.

Out of nowhere Fuma suddenly grabs Kento’s shoulders and yanks off the blazer off of him and turns him around, Kento almost stumbling over his own feet, just before he is harshly pushed down onto the desk, papers and folders fyling to the floor. All of Kento’s hard work is now to waste because it would take hours to put them into right order again.

„You really don’t get anything, do you“, Fuma says, holding Kento’s wrists together onto his back and restricts him from moving. „I can’t stand irresponsible people.“

Kento doesn’t know what to expect because he didn’t think Fuma would be this aggressive and not being able to see his face in front of him kind of scares but also instantly arouses him.

„How about we make an agreement?“, Fuma suggests after a minute of silence and his voice right next to Kento’s ear makes shivers run down his spine. Fuma’s voice is so alluring and sexy Kento feels like he’s trapped in a magic spell.

„You stay still for me and then I’ll turn a blind eye to your unfinished assignment.“

„Deal.“ Kento cannot believe the words that have just left his lips.

As soon as he has said that one word, Fuma leans in even closer and brushes his lips against Kento’s neck, Kento startling a little, not expecting to feel Fuma’s breath on his skin. Not even in his wildest dreams has he imagined that.

Okay, maybe in some of those dreams.

Kento clenches his hands even more as he feels Fuma’s lips right on the skin below his ear because how did Fuma know that’s his sensitive spot, and he hisses quietly, but loud enough for Fuma to hear and smirk against his skin.

Fuma isn’t even holding him strong enough but Kento feels like he’s already melting because Fuma is leaving soft, wet kisses all over his neck, occasionally biting into and licking over a certain sensitive spot just to entice Kento into making those small adorable whimpers.

And even though that’s already too much for Kento to handle, he can barely hold himself back when he feels Fuma’s hard-on rub against him from behind, and just as Fuma increases his hasty movements and releases a low groan right next to his ear, Kento realises that he is dry-humping him.

But suddenly Fuma halts his actions.

Kento doesn’t know why that is exactly but he is not surprised when Fuma yanks his pants down along with his white briefs and exposes his bare behind.

It’s not like he cannot just turn around and make Fuma stop, or tell him to stop, or just let go and walk away. But something makes Kento stay. Something about Fuma mesmerises him.

It’s been so long since Kento has been feeling anything like this with anyone. Most of it has only been in his fantasies.

He tries his best to relax and bites his lips, assuming Fuma to be one of the bigger ones. He expects Fuma to push inside of him any moment now for a quick round of sex. He knows Fuma isn’t good with patience and neither is he.

But Kento isn’t prepared for what really is coming.

„Ah!“

A short but loud scream leaves Kento’s lips when he feels a sharp pain on his buttcheeks all of a sudden. He totally doesn’t see that coming. Fuma has spanked him with something flat but hard. A ruler to be exact.

„Be a good boy and count every spank you receive, okay? If you mess up I’m going to start from the beginning“, Fuma’s voice now sounds strict but calm at the same time.

Kento whimpers and his whole body rocks forwards when he receives another spank to his butt. So this is what Fuma prefers doing in his free time. Very kinky Kento has to admit.

„Nakajima?“

„Two“, Kento mumbles against the desk, his face blushing and his dark brown hair falling over his eyes.

„Wrong“, Fuma states and hits the ruler against Kento’s butt once again.

„O-one“, Kento whines.

„Good boy“, Fuma compliments and immediately gives him another hit.

It is bearable in the beginning but Kento isn’t sure how many more he can take when he counts until ten. Each hit feels like it is harder and more powerful than the last. And the worst is Kento is already so hard, he is going to cry if he doesn’t get his release soon. He can’t believe this turns him on so much.

„You’re taking this so good, Nakajima“, Fuma coos as he puts the ruler down on the desk to his side, his hand touching Kento’s burning cheeks. „You’re so red and beautiful.“

„Ahh, yes!“, Kento yelps when Fuma’s hand slides down to his aching erection, giving his dick a few slow strokes. „Please, more.“

„You want to get hit some more? Naughty boy“, Fuma teases.

„No, I didn’t mean to- ah!“, Kento already regrets his words because he feels another sharp pain in his back. Another hit, but this time with Fuma’s flat hand.

„E-eleven!“, Kento adds quickly before Fuma would start anew.

„You saved yourself at the last second“, Fuma snickers before he continues.

„Please...no more. It hurts“, Kento whines and turns his head to the other side, his face so red from embarrassment he thinks it burns more than his butt. „I-I’m burning. Fuma. Just... fuck me.“

Fuma totally enjoys himself above Kento. He can feel how humiliated Kento feels and how desperate he is begging for him. Fuma just wants to listen to Kento and take him immediately, but he doesn’t want the fun to end too fast.

„Did you just call me by my first name...?“ Another hit. And another. And again.

The spanks continue until twenty and Kento tries his best to concentrate and count in between his cries and pleads, his body trembling and shaking. When he reaches twenty, he finally hears Fuma let out a deep sigh.

„You did very well, Nakajima“, Fuma hums when he grabs Kento’s chin and forces him to look into his eyes, pressing his still clothed hard-on against Kento’s burning ass. „You deserve to be fucked now.“

Kento takes a deep breath and shuts his eyes close, expecting Fuma to finally do it but then he feels nothing. He raises his head and turns around to throw Fuma an impatient look but instead he sees Fuma sitting back down in his office chair, unbuckling his belt, legs spread and his erect dick in his hands. Fuma smirks at him as he slowly strokes himself.

„Your ass was a really nice view for me now. But if you want something else you have to come over here and work for it.“

Kento sighs and blushes even harder than before as he props himself up slowly and kicks the pants and underwear around his ankles off himself completely. He walks around the desk over to Fuma all the while not breaking any eye contact with him.

Kento knows he has to do something himself now or his hot after hour session with his boss will be done and he definitely doesn’t want to ruin it right before he gets what he wants. That’s why Kento climbs onto the chair, supporting himself on the arm rests, and presses his lips onto Fuma’s, leaning his whole body weight into him.

Fuma kisses back and immediately wins dominance over their sloppy kiss but it doesn’t take long until he also fumbles with the buttons of Kento’s shirt and their chests are pressed against each other as well as their privates, all the while Fuma’s hands finally wander down Kento’s back to firmly grab for his buttocks.

„Someone’s impatient.“ Fuma spreads Kento’s legs a little further apart and Kento gulps when he feels Fuma’s thickness rub against the inner side of his thigh.

Kento buries his head in Fuma’s neck and clutches his now messy hair while Fuma hurries to unwrap a condom that he has had in his pants pocket to roll it down his shaft.

A lubricant would have been helpful too but Kento knows Fuma has only one thing on his mind, which is to satisfy himself. Kento bites the skin on the back of his own hand to muffle his scream when Fuma pushes in, sliding in easily through the first ring of muscles.

Kento feels the pain and the pleasure a thousand times more intensive with his already burning behind and he thinks he is going to come in mere seconds. All the painful hits have paid off now. The pleasure is overwhelming.

„Ahh, yes!“, Kento moans with his eyes shut and his mouth agape as he slowly starts moving his hips up and down on Fuma’s lap, trying to find a matching rhythm with him but he soon finds out that Fuma is impatient too, and eventually likes working for things as well.

Fuma thrusts his hips up and quickly fastens his own pace as he goes deeper and harder. Kento wants to scream so bad and even though he knows no one is there this late anymore, he’s still scared someone might have returned to the office to pick something up. But the possibility of someone hearing them just excited him even more.

While Fuma fucks him rigorously, holding Kento’s hips, the chair underneath moves with them and if Kento wasn’t so into riding Fuma he would be afraid of them knocking it over. All Kento can think about is that he feels so good, he feels like he's going to come very soon so he starts to jack himself off.

„I’m- I’m...“

„Come with me“, Fuma groans against Kento’s skin and moves his hands down to dig his fingernails into Kento’s already bruised ass.

Kento loses it right at that moment and comes over his hand and their chests, whining when he feels Fuma throb inside of him too. He throws his head back and releases a rather loud moan as he tugs on Fuma’s hair, trying to hold onto him as much as he can.

Kento’s whole body twitches and his back arches as Fuma gives him a few more powerful thrusts in his post-orgasm state before he pulls out. Kento has to catch his breath first when Fuma removes the condom and throws it into the bin next to them and properly zips up his pants.

Before Kento can get off Fuma himself he picks him up, Kento startling for a second, and sits him down on top of the desk in front of them. Kento eyes a box of tissues laying on the desk between some pencils and cleans himself before patting his shirt down and picking up the rest of his clothes so he doesn’t have to stare at Fuma awkwardly while being half-naked.

Fuma smirks when his eyes lock with Kento’s who nervously buttons up his shirt again.

„You kinda stained my shirt with your come too.“

Kento rolls his eyes. „Take the money you need for the cleaning of your expensive shirt from my salary.“

Just as Kento wants to walk towards the door, trying to escape his embarrassing situation, Fuma grabs for his tie and almost pulls him back into his lap.

„It’s past midnight, there’s no trains going now anymore. Let me drive you home.“

„I can also just-...“, Kento wants to say, although he doesn’t even know what, and this time Fuma is the one to roll his eyes at him.

„No need to be shy, I know where you live anyways.“

„No! It’s not that. What if someone sees us together, how will I explain that to our co-workers? It’s going to be super awkward.“

„If that’s what you’re worried about then I’m sorry to tell you that but...“, Fuma smiles and pulls a bit harsher on his tie to bring him closer so Kento has no choice but let himself fall into Fuma’s chest and suddenly Kento realises how hard his heart was beating all this time.

„...But everyone in the office already knows that I used to have a crush on you since forever.“ Fuma’s words come out in a mumble and Kento cannot believe what he’s hearing. Suddenly he feels thrown back to high school times when he used to admire Fuma from afar hoping he would notice him one day.

„Are you serious?“

„I’m sorry but you’re irresistible“, Fuma laughs nervously. „But I’m still your boss so don’t get any wrong ideas that I wanna date you or something. I just think you’re really hot.“

Kento wraps his arms around his neck and looks him in the eyes, even though Fuma looks away and a slight blush suffuses his cheeks.

„Don’t worry. I think as long as you don’t use a failed assignment to seduce me the next time, I want to keep this job.“

  
  
  
  



End file.
